


【Dickjay】Dick 變成Jason的dick了！

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason的dick發生了一點問題
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【Dickjay】Dick 變成Jason的dick了！

**Author's Note:**

> 我不會寫沙雕嗚嗚嗚

1.  
難得Jason昨晚睡得相當安穩，夢裡沒有尖叫、鮮血與他人的哭罵聲，一覺到天亮。他舒服地伸了個懶腰然後注意到那邊站了起來。晨勃，很正常。在手動解決生理慾望與讓它自然消退間，Jason選擇了後者，因為他莫名聽到某位愛管閒事的鳥媽媽不斷喊他名子的聲音， Dick肯定又偷偷溜進他的安全屋。

「吵死了，誰准你擅自進來的！」

朝客廳吼了一句，Dick的聲音頓時安靜下來。Jason滿意地從架子上抽了條毛巾，走進浴室準備沖個澡，但是Dick又開始煩他。

「Jason、Jason，拜託聽我說...」  
「有事等我沖完澡，命危的話去找其他人幫忙」

他蠻不在忽地說，接著脫下內褲。

事後回想的Dick描述，這是他這輩子聽過Jason最慘的一次尖叫。

2.  
如果把剛剛那聲超級娘砲的叫聲錄下來，拿去路上撥放並聲稱是Redhood發出來的慘叫，全高譚市肯定沒有惡棍會相信。

但Jason確實被嚇得直接貼到牆壁上。

「呃...早安，Jason」

他的勃起友好地左右晃動了幾下，更可怕的是不知道是不是他眼花，陰莖前端（也就是龜頭部位）還正在對他眨眼。不管讓誰來看Jason現在的陰莖，大家都會異口同聲說：這是Dick沒錯。可憐的主人完全陷入混亂。是我瘋了、還是他的大哥變成名副其實的dick 了？

當機立斷的Jason立刻把蓮蓬頭轉開到最大，朝自己的下面噴洗。

「噗咕－Ja、y...我快－咕、不能呼吸...... 」  
「Dick...？真的是你？」

3.  
肯定是Dick Grayson沒錯。  
Jason的dick變成了 Ver. Dick Grayson。

4.  
Jason洗了一個艱難的澡，淋浴的時候要注意不讓過多的水沿者身體流到胯下，實在是一件相當困難的事。假如以後有機會讓Jason出版一本自傳，他或許會考慮把：某次我洗澡時，我跟我自己的dick說"閉氣，我要沖水了"給記載上去。

因為這太可笑了，可笑到他出來後坐在床邊不知道該不該穿上衣服，只能跟他的分身大眼瞪小眼。正當Jason逃避現實時，他的電話響起。

『大紅，我有個壞消息』

電話另一端是Tim，他的聲音聽起來相當悲痛，Jason果斷開了擴音。

『Dick他陷入莫名的昏迷。Bruce已經請了 Zatanna，說是一種古老的魔法而且必須要找到Dick的意識身在何處......』

Jason又看了一眼自己的胯下，我他媽好像知道Dick的意識在哪。

5.  
Jason保證他也會幫忙，而且等他把手上的急事處理掉，就會趕去大宅看Dick的情況。事情有了進展，好的方面是Dick的身體被Bruce保護中，壞的方面是Jason極其不願意讓其他人知道，他的胯下發生什麼事。

「你都沒有自尊嗎？啊？變成男人的....你還想詔告天下？ 」  
「但我們只能面對現實，你跟我都對魔法一竅不通，所以不如早點解決這問題」

Jason氣其敗壞，Dick的口氣也不是很友善。  
於是一人一陰莖陷入僵持戰。

6.  
在怎麼樣飯還是要吃，Jason決定去廚房做點東西，這段期間他警告Dick不准勃起，否則他直接一刀斷子絕孫。雖然Dick再三答應他不會亂站起來，但Dick好像總是有辦法反悔。

「Jason...我覺得我好像有點腦充血」

從下面傳了不太舒服的聲音，Jason沒有理會，繼續煎他的蛋，結果他眼睜睜看著那邊慢慢撐起一個帳篷。

「呼...好多了」  
「去你的！這才是充血！！！」

7.  
Jason氣瘋了，他一個大手毫不留情、直接用力捶了一下慾望，試圖教訓某人。

「「痛－－」」

但Jason忘了現在雖然是Dick，但這也是他的dick。眾所皆知男人的那邊相當脆弱且敏感，而且睪丸還和胃部神經與嘔吐中樞相連，Jason又痛又想吐的蹲在電磁爐前。他發誓他絕對要找到下咒混帳，接著把他的陰莖剁下來塞進他嘴裡，再把這人踢進冰冷的高譚灣。

「Jason，你喜歡玩帶點暴力的是無所謂，但也要考慮到現在是我在這」  
「......」

更正，他要連Dick一起踢進高譚灣。

8.  
事情不能繼續下去，當天Jason就動用所有他能用的地下人脈與管道，找到一個對古老魔法熟悉的女巫。對方很親切的不收諮詢費還給了解決方法，不過通話途中對面時不時發出“噗”的笑聲，而且電話掛斷前就沒忍住大笑。

「也就是說Jason自慰的話，在你射精時我就可以回到自己的身體裡去」  
「...那個女巫是這樣保證，而且她還強調沒有其他解決手段」

他折斷拋棄式電話，然後一人一陰莖沉默了許久。

問題來了，Jason必須握住身為Dick的自己的dick，然後擼到射。從剛剛的痛感表示Dick現在跟他同步感覺，這等於是在告訴Dick他喜歡用怎樣的方式愛撫自己達到高潮。

Jason還沒變態到可以在這種情況下興奮。

「我會閉上眼睛塞住耳朵，之後我也會當作從沒發生這回事，什麼都沒有」

Dick發誓，Jason還是下意識吐槽了一句你現在哪裡有耳朵。

9.  
經過天人交戰後，Jason強忍羞恥，努力自擼到射精。結束時他有種想哭的衝動，但更讓他想哭的是Dick並沒有消失。

Redhood的暗殺名單上多了一位女性的名子。

10.  
『親愛的，我忘記告訴你，你得單靠屁股高潮、就是前列腺射精。記得從頭到尾都不能碰觸前面喔』

Jason又打了一次電話，這次得來的資訊直接把他打入地獄。他再三詢問沒有其他方法嗎，多少錢都無所謂(反正他準備掛到Bruce的帳下) 。女巫也很抱歉的表示說這魔法因為太無聊，所以沒有人去鑽研其他方案，但畢竟是可以剝奪他人意識的高難度咒語，就算現在讓她開始解析最少也要花上12個月多12天。

他掛上電話後思考了許久，最終他緩緩吐出。

「你說我直接切斷，你會變回去嗎？」  
「冷靜、Jay，不要因為這樣就斷送你之後的性福」

最後是Jason先挫敗，在他聽了自己的dick長達一小時的說教後。內容關於從Jason是如何不愛惜自己到為什麼頑固地拒絕家人的愛意。

11.  
距離Dick昏迷已經一週了，Tim那邊還是定時打來問他什麼時候能來看看Dick，他們真的需要幫忙，Jason還是用手上的急事沒忙完來塘塞。他可以感受到Tim對他有點灰心，Damian在背後叫囂。

不過到今天也是Jason練習前列腺高潮的第六天。這比他想的難多了，幸運的是Jason算是有資質的那一方，第四天他就成功從後面感受到快感。他把潤滑劑、Aneros等放在床上，然後深深的吸了一口氣。

「開始吧」

Dick沒有回話，他用站起表示對Jason的敬意。

12.  
後面酥酥麻麻的，Jason整個人意識恍惚。前面還硬著，但前端卻不停地流出一滴滴的白色濁液，Jason忍不住用下身磨蹭床單，連帶動到屁股裡的玩具，於是他的腰又軟了下去。

這太爽了...仿佛整個下半身都不是他自己的，Jason知道自己該起來收拾、清理，可是他現在什麼都不想做，只想再享受一下這種飄在雲朵上的滋味。

外頭傳來一陣急切的腳步聲，Jason懶得理會。沒過幾秒他就看到某個應該剛剛清醒的人站在他的床邊。

「Dick...你來這邊幹嘛」

Jason迅速拉過棉被好遮住自己，但Dick更快，他直接壓了上來玩弄後穴那根按摩棒。Dick在當他的dick時完美掌握了Jason所有的敏感帶，在前面跟後面的夾擊下，沒幾分鐘Jason又高潮了一次。

這次他真的飄然然了，連玩具被抽出、換成Dick的dick插進還流著水的地方他都沒有反抗。

「我們現在算砲友嗎」  
「事實上，我更希望成為Jason Todd的男朋友」

Dick傾過身來親他，Jason閉上眼接受了。

PS.後來他們倆人看到手機上有封內文只有"解釋"的訊息，開始天花亂墜的編起故事準備欺騙Bruce。

**Author's Note:**

> 之後遇到弟弟的Jason。
> 
> Damian：Todd...我之前錯看你了。
> 
> Jason一臉莫名其妙，
> 
> Tim：大紅...我小時候就很崇拜你。但我要說，你真的是英雄（尊敬）
> 
> Tim拍了拍他的肩膀就離開。
> 
> Jason：什麼鬼？  
> Jason：操！！！


End file.
